Harry Smith: Life Sucks
Harry Smith: Life Sucks is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in April 2015. Synopsis Harry is forced to write a diary - he decides to explain how his life is just not fair! Plot The episode begins in Colham High School, where Harry Smith makes yet another excuse for not doing his homework - he lies that he went in a school loo without any toilet roll in it, so he used his homework sheets as a substitute. Everyone bursts out laughing before Catriona McMillan announces that their next homework assignment is to write a diary describing a whole day and read it out to the class. Everyone groans, especially Harry. The next evening, Harry does the homework on pain of being grounded for a month while banned from his Eyepad and video games. He decides to use this homework assignment as a chance to show just how torturous his life can be. Harry starts writing... That morning, Harry refuses to get up for school despite his alarm clock sounding and Liam Smith and Grace Smith's yelling. James Smith teases him about being late yet again, causing him to rage and chase James around the house. He dresses himself and eats his breakfast before Grace moans at him for wearing tracksuit trousers. Harry soon realises he's lost his schoolbag, although Liam finds it in the cupboard under the stairs. James also digs out Harry's PE kit, which was hidden in the compost heap. Harry and James eventually walk to school, both arriving five minutes late. Catriona McMillan starts the day with a chemistry lesson about alkali metals. Harry steals potassium samples from Jordan Sanderson, Joshua Turner and Gregor McDade's desks before dumping them all in a beaker of water on Mae MacDonald's desk. There is a huge explosion which drenches half of the class. The next lesson is music. Harry and David Marshall fart into tubas, stinking out the classroom. Harry is also sent to Robert Sullivan's office for scribbling on Christine Peel's work. After school finishes, Harry turns the TV on to watch Zapper Rapper, however James complains that it's his turn to watch Pauline and her Prancing Petunias. Harry shoves him away, causing James to squeal and Grace to send Harry to his room. He reads Horrid Henty comics until teatime. At tea, Harry is served vegetables! He hides his carrot in his pants, sneaks some of his peas onto Grace, Liam and James' plates, stuffs the broccoli in his pockets, and flicks the rest of the peas out the window, hitting Ian Powell and David Blackburn. Grace cuts him a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, then he buries the vegetables in the garden. At bathtime, Harry gets so engrossed in a Horrid Henty annual that he lets the bath overflow, and now he's had to stay awake until midnight because of the horrible diary homework he's been forced to do. He finishes and throws the diary onto the floor, pleased with his work. However, Fluffster is very playful once again and rips it to shreds! Harry screams so loud that even Kilallt's residents wake up. Music *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (DS) - Marvin Grossberg ~ Age, Regret, Retribution (plays when Harry starts doing his homework) *Super Hang-On (Arcade) - Name Entry (plays when Harry gets home from school to watch Zapper Rapper) *500GP - Game Over (plays when Fluffster rips up Harry's diary) Trivia *In some countries this episode is known as Harry Smith: Just Another Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes